


Жупел

by Kollega



Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, Dark Dean, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Пятьсот лет спустя Дин вырвался из ада и нашел «Серенити».





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brimstone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/47592) by [Devilc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc). 



> АУ, где четвертый сезон СПН не учитывается. В названии (и экспозиции) драббла отсылка к одноименному сериалу.

— Когда-нибудь ты мне обязательно расскажешь, откуда ты знаешь, как разбирать и чистить пятисотлетний дробовик, — восхищенно сказал Джейн, окидывая взглядом дневной хабар, который лежал, разобранный, на столе камбуза.

— Не так уж они и отличаются от современных, — ответил Дин. Он не упомянул ни слова об охоте, или о сделках, заключенных на перекрестках, или о том, как с боем вырваться из ада с опозданием на пятьсот лет... да к тому же не совсем человеком.

Ривер, Одаренное дитя, раскусила его с первого же дня, но на удивление спокойно к этому отнеслась. Дин не собирался давить на нее, чтобы взглянуть, что же загружено в ее систему, прикинув, что попытка наверняка обернется взаимным гарантированным уничтожением. Только смерила его взглядом, когда он сломал шею двум синеруким ублюдкам, которые зажали их всех в подвале. Сломал и сказал остальной команде:

— Чем дольше вы в аду, тем надежнее он поселяется в вас.

Как будто остальные могли бы это понять.

Зато они поняли, что он отлично шарит в драках, ножах, пушках и может вытащить любую неполадку на честном слове и на одном крыле. Что великолепно выучил азбуку жульничества, контрабанды и краж со взломом.

И что, если его китайский самую малость ~~заржавел~~ не существовал? Что ж, на внешних планетах не всем удается получить хорошее образование.

Он вписался как родной.

А Джейн?

Джейн был легкой добычей.

Таким парнем, которому для полного счастья требуется три «Е». Мэл обеспечивал его Едой и возможностью прокачать Единоборства. Дин взял на себя Еблю.

— Дин! Ты че, не слышал, что я только что сказал? — Голос Джейна вернул его обратно в реальный мир. — Хочешь помочь мне вычистить Веру?

— Как только разберусь вот с этим, — фыркнул Дин и собрал обратно дробовик. — Вот, вычищена и готова к делу, как и хотел покупатель.

Он встал, вручил оружие Мэлу и не спеша вышел из камбуза.

***

— Поверить не могу, что это ебаное ружейное масло закончилось, — прошипел Джейн, когда Дин скользнул в него.

Не закончилось. Дину просто было надо обострить ощущения. Прошло уже несколько недель с тех пор, как они последний раз устраивали драку в баре, или брались за работу, в которой можно было бы немного запачкать руки, или выпадала возможность взять шаттл и пойти погоняться за Пожирателями. Приходилось развлекаться тем, что дают.

— Может, в койку перейдем? — спросил Дин, делая короткий, сильный толчок бедрами.

Джейн проворчал:

— Нет. Дай мне кончить.

Отлично. Развлекаться тем, чтобы вколачиваться в Джейна еще и еще, обнимать его за бедра, вдавливать пальцы в застарелые синяки, заставляя его хрипеть, и дрожать, и сжиматься вокруг Дина. Или тянуть Джейна за волосы, запрокидывая голову назад, низко и гортанно рычать о том, как клево ебать его сучью задницу — и слушать, как он умоляет продолжать. Грубо, небрежно сжимать хуй Джейна в кулаке, дрочить жестко, словно пытаясь оторвать нахрен, царапнуть ногтями — просто для того, чтобы Джейн задергался. Сунуть в рот грязный платок, когда крики станут слишком громкими. Знать, что когда он закончит с этим, Джейн сможет нормально ходить только на следующий день. Хотеть заниматься этим всю неделю, но тогда будут проблемы с Саймоном и Мэлом — Джейн им может понадобиться для того, чтобы кому-то морду набить (Да ну! Хотя Дин не собирался посвящать их в то, почему он так много знает о пятисотлетних дробовиках, до нужных времен).

И когда он усиленно поработал над этой клевой, горячей задницей, так долго и так сильно, как только мог надеяться, ну... Грань осталась позади, и Дин (немного неохотно) позволил Джейну скользнуть в койку — сонному, довольному, с мутными от удовольствия глазами.

— Чего бы мне хотелось знать, — сказал Джейн с сонной улыбкой, — так это что с тобой сделали, что ты можешь трахаться весь гребаный день и всю долбаную ночь, если захочешь. Хотел бы я, чтобы со мной сделали что-то типа того.

Дин печально рассмеялся.

— Нет, не хотел бы.

Но это ему напомнило о кое-чем.

Что у Джейна Кобба слишком большой рот, а у Дина — хуй, отлично подходящий по размеру.


End file.
